


Both of Us

by selfdestructivenightmare



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestructivenightmare/pseuds/selfdestructivenightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niam at christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written by my bestest friend in the whole wide world, HB

I looked down lovingly at our brand new baby girl. She was only three months old and the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my entire life… I was biased of course. She was mine… we decided the first one would be mine and the second one would be Liam’s. You could tell she was mine. She had my bright blue eyes and my pale skin. Li is hoping that she’ll pick up my Irish accent as well but I’m not sure that’s gunna happen with us living in London.

It was Christmas Eve and she was starting to fall asleep in my arms. She had had a big day. Harry, Louis and Zayn had all come over to see her. We were heading up to Liam’s parents tomorrow to spend Christmas day with them and after spending a couple of days there, we were flying her out to Ireland to meet and spend the New Year with my family before having to go back to being One Direction… We all knew it would be a lot harder with a baby but still… the boys new how much we wanted to become parents. We had been married for two years and it was time for us, so we decided to make it work and so far, it was working out just fine. People may have said we were a bit young to get married at eighteen and have kids at twenty. But who cares? It was the right thing to do for us. The boys were completely enamoured with her and so were all of the fans.

I sat on the sofa with the TV nearly on mute to not wake her up. I suddenly felt a familiar, strong pair of arms wrap around me from behind the sofa. I smiled warmly as Liam’s soft lips pressed to my cheek before he rested his head on my shoulder to look down at our baby girl.

“What you thinking?” Liam asked in a sing song voice.

“Just how lucky we are… I love you so much, Li…” I heard him smile and he placed another kiss on my cheek.

“I love you too, Ni. More than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life… Though, you might have some competition now…” He chuckled leaning over to stroke our daughter’s cheek gently. I smiled at her and nodded in agreement.

“We should probably put her to bed.” I mumbled looking around to his perfect face. I looked up confused at his hat, “Babe… why do you have mistletoe on your Santa hat?” I asked.

“So you can’t so no when I do this.” He closed the short distance between our lips and kissed me gently.

“Why would I ever say no?” I asked as he pulled away.

He smiled widely and the small crinkles by his deep brown eyes that I loved so much, but he hated appeared. I smiled back at him.

“Good point, I am an amazing kisser.” He laughed.

“I want to disagree as I don’t need to boost your ego anymore, but I can’t say that you’re wrong. You are an amazing kisser.”

“Well, in that case…” He replied and pressed his lips back to mine. He slowly pulled away, “Come on, let’s put her to bed.”

His arms unwrapped from around me and I suddenly felt cold. I rose off of the sofa keeping a firm grip on Lux before starting to walk upstairs. Liam followed me up, keeping a hand on my back so I didn’t fall backwards. I walked slowly to her bedroom and walked through. I placed her down gently in her cot, leaning over to press a small kiss to her forehead and whispering a quiet goodnight before stepping away to let Liam do the same.

I turned on the baby monitor and Liam wrapped his arms around my waist as we walked out of the room together. We went straight through to our bedroom as it was already pretty late and we needed to get up early tomorrow to get to Wolverhampton.

Liam let go of me and closed the door behind us. I pulled my t-shirt off to get ready for bed when a felt Liam’s familiar calloused hands slip around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

“I really do love you…” he mumbled into my ear. I turned around in his arms to face him.

“I love you too.” I replied and I wrapped my arms around his neck and stepped up onto my tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips.

The kiss started off soft and slow but it slowly heated up. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entry. I happily obliged and his tongue started to explore my mouth. I ran my fingers into his light brown hair and started to gently pull on it. He moaned slightly into my mouth.

I moved my hands down and tugged at his t-shirt to pull it over his head. My hands ran back down over his perfectly toned abs to push down his trousers. He pushed mine down in reply and they were both kicked off and discarded somewhere around the large room.

He pushed me backwards and we fell down onto the bed. He climbed on top of me and began to kiss me passionately again, not holding back. His hips grinded into mine and I felt myself get hard. His erection rubbed against mine through the two thin layers of fabric and I whined into his mouth begging for more friction. I pushed my hands into his boxers, squeezing his ass gently before pushing down his boxers.

When both of ours were gone he started to grind against me again. He suddenly rolled us over and I straddled his hips, leaning back in to kiss him. One of his hands ran into my bleached blonde hair while the other tried to raid the drawer beside us.

He eventually found what he was looking for and I heard a slight pop as he flicked off the lid to the lube. He coated his fingers generously and I felt him start to move his fingers around my entrance.

“Please, Li…” I begged against his lips. I felt him smirk slightly and he slowly pushed a finger inside. I moaned at the feeling pleasure already starting to course through me. He didn’t take long before adding a second and scissoring me. As he did so I began to toss him off, spreading a large amount of lube as I did, small noises leaving him as I squeezed gently and a louder one escaped as I ran my thumb slowly over the tip.

He added a third to me and thrust a few times before removing his fingers altogether. An involuntary moan left my lips as the empty feeling came. I sat forward slightly and lined myself up before slowly sinking down onto him. I could see in his face he was trying his hardest not to thrust up into me.

It didn’t take long for me to adjust before I was lifting myself up again. He took my hips to stop me moving. He started to move his hips, starting off slowly and gently but gradually picking up the pace. Near pornographic moans started to leave our mouths as I started to slam myself down onto him in time with his thrusting. Thankfully Lux’s bedroom was right down the other end of the hall.

He grasped my neck to pull my lips down to meet his. The shift of position caused my vision to go white as pleasure shot through every nerve ending.  
“Fuck, Ni…” He moaned, neither of us being able to keep up the kissing from lack of breath, “So fucking good…” I moaned at his profanities. I loved it when he swore. He only swore when he was incredibly turned on.

I felt myself becoming closer and closer and I knew I wouldn’t last much longer.

“Li… I’m gunna come…” I warned in a breathless whisper.

“Then fucking come for me, Babe…” He instructed letting go of my hips, which he was holding so tight they were probably going to bruise, and wrapping his fingers around my length and moving his hand in time with his trusting.

After a couple more thrusts I did as I was told and my load was shot landing on both of our chests and stomachs. With the feeling of my muscles clenching around him and with one final moan of my name I felt Liam come inside me. He thrust slowly as he rode out his orgasm before coming to a stop.

We both stayed still for a while as tried to catch our breath. I slowly rose off of him and sat down cross legged beside him. I grabbed some tissues and cleaned us both off before lying back down beside him. I rested my head on his bare chest and put my leg on top of his as he threw the duvet over us both. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly.

“I love you, Ni…” He mumbled, “Thank you for being mine… and thank you for everything… thank you for Lux, for loving me, for being there for me…”

“You’re welcome…” I replied chuckling. I moved my head to lean up to kiss him. “I love you too, Liam… And I could thank you for the same reasons. You’re perfect and I have never been happier to call someone mine. It’s both of us forever… I promise.”

He smiled before kissing me softly again. I rested my head back on his chest and closed my eyes, snuggling in to his warm body as much as I could.  
He held me back tightly and nestled his nose into my fluffy hair.

“Merry Christmas, Niall…” He whispered kissing the top of my head.

“Merry Christmas…” I replied, falling to sleep with a contented smile.


End file.
